Queen Marco Diaz Lucitor
Safety Queen Marco Lucitor-Diaz of Hell The wife and co-ruler of the Underworld to Tom Lucitor-Diaz, and main protagonist of the ask blog "Safety Queen of Hell" Canon Biography Marco Diaz was born in Echo Creek California to Raphael and Angie Diaz where she lead a normal life up until being assigned as a guide to Star Butterfly, a princess from the magical dimension of Mewni. Their evolving friendship diverted Marco's life entirely, stringing her along on epic adventures and meeting the colourful characters of Star's past. This eventually culminated in a student exchange program allowing her to continue her highschool education with the Butterfly Family in Mewni, where she trained to be a knight. Teen Years While in Mewni Marco comes out as being trans to Star, Ponyhead, Kelly, and Tom. All of Marco's friends are accepting of her identity, Star and Tom play major roles in the initial stages of transition. After a year in Mewni, Marco returns to Echo Creek for her senior year to earn her high school diploma. Upon returning home Marco begins HRT, and goes about legally changing her gender. During this time she keeps a friendly long-distance relationship with Star, reconciles with Jackie, and most baffling, forms a strong bond with Janna. Marco ultimately decides upon a college out of state to earn a PhD in psychology. . Young Adulthood During her freshman year of college Marco forms a close bond with her roommate Mercy as well as a few other girls in her year. During this time she sees significantly less of her mewman friends, with the exception of Tom, of whom she develops a mild infatuation. To distract herself from this, Marco attempts to involve herself in martial arts clubs, but due to her monster fighting experience is soon deemed too advanced to spar with other members. This causes her to form her own club, the 'Interdimensional Relations' club, which she uses to educate others on the various cultures and landscapes she learned about during her year on Mewni. Marco's activity in this club catches the public eye, as she is one of the few earthlings who would qualify as a diplomat to the other dimensions. Seeing this as an opportunity to expand Earth's relationship with the other dimensions, Marco changes her major to law with a long-term goal of setting up a more structural relationship between 'mundane' dimensions such as Earth, and magical dimensions such as Mewni. This eventually leads her to an internship on the Magical High Commission, which becomes a full time position as a representative for Earth upon her graduation. Adulthood After her first year as an official member of the Magical High Commission, Marco is joined by the newly crowned Queen Star. Most of this year is a mystery, but it is implied Star and Marco had some kind of falling out which caused Marco to disappear from the Magical High Commission as well as cut all former ties for a span of a few months. Upon her return Star and Marco reconciled and rarely speak of the occasion since. Princesshood Sometime after her return, Marco confesses her feelings to Tom who had been harbouring some of his own for her. They become something of a celebrity couple, Tom the crown prince of the Underworld, Marco the inspirational figurehead of the St. Olga's Movement. After five years of dating the couple announce their engagement, and Marco moves to the Underworld to begin training to be Queen. Due to the unruly nature of the Underworld's timeline, this span is relatively difficult to track, making Marco effectively immortal. The couple is married under the light of the following Bloodmoon Ball, and upon the later death of Tom's parents she is crowned alongside him as the Queen of Hell. Reign Alongside King Tom, Marco rules as his equal. Very quickly she is dubbed "The safest queen in Underworld history, and an utter killjoy for it", or just "The Safety Queen" for short. Despite this, Marco's determination to minimise accidents and disasters causes the citizens of the Underworld to begrudgingly admit that maybe they're better off with more sensible safety regulations. For all she is perceived as 'boring' compared to the more violent and dramatic monarchs of the past, she is respected for being a competent and progressive Queen, and any conservative complaints are balanced by Tom's more traditional policies. Marco and Tom adopt their first child Estella from an orphanage in Mewni, then seem to develop an addiction. Followed by Estella is Jace, the wedlock child of Jackie and a nameless incubus, Milo, the son of a vampire lord and a demoness, Annie, a lizard monster child Marco found crawling in the Underworld caves, Nico, a human child from Earth, and Trixie, who no one is exactly sure what she is supposed to be. The large and diverse royal family earns Tom and Marco a reputation of being not only merciful, but as agents of chaos to bring so many different species into the court. Alongside her duties as Queen, Marco does her best to keep her children from destroying the kingdom in their antics. Behind the scenes Due to the majority of the ask blog being conceived and created during the midseason hiatus of season 2, much of the headcanons presented on the blog have been disproven. The artist, Dylan, has decided not to update the lore and to treat the Queen of Hell continuity as an alternate universe. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:1st Generation Category:Female characters Category:Royal characters